Look at me look at me
by Goldie-with-a-pen
Summary: (Yandere Levi x Female Reader) A young prince, Levi Ackerman, has been presented with numerous potential wives from his butlers Hanji and Erwin, but he doesn't like any of them. But one day while out on a stroll, he sees a girl he likes, and that girl just happens to be you! WARNING! VIOLENCE IN LATER CHAPTERS! RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Look at me

**(AN) Okay, I've decided to start another story! I got the idea for this one while writing Iron Roses, and decided I'd make it into a story! This one won't be nearly as long as Iron Roses from what the story will be, but I don't know, later on, I might add more chapters that don't pertain to the direct plot.**

 **Important points:**

 **1) In Iron Roses, Hanji's name is written as Hange. In Look at me look at me, It will be written Hanji.**

 **2) In Iron Roses, Hanji is female. In Look at me look at me, Hanji will be unidentified gender-wise, so Hanji will either be identified as by Hanji, they, or them.**

 **3) This is a reader insert story, and this is my first attempt at one, so please don't be mean if it isn't good!**

 **4) This is an insert, so you are a character! Here are the things you'll need to know to immerse yourself into the story**

 **[F/N] = First Name. [F-F/N] stutter.**

 **[L/N] = Last Name. [L-L/N] stutter.**

 **[F/L/N] = First Last Name. Instead of putting [F/N] [L/N] It'd be easier just to put [F/L/N].**

 **[E/C]= Eye Color.**

 **[H/C] = Hair Color.**

 **[S/C] = Skin Color.**

 **[F/C] = Favorite color.**

 **[Y/A] = Your Age. I don't know If I'll ever use your age, but I might. You never know!**

 **5) The last one, the title says Yandere Levi, But he's more a mix of Dandere and Yandere. He's a mix of Dandere mostly because I consider Levi's original personality to be Dandere, and I think a Yandere Levi would be so cute yet creepy, kind of like the picture for this story...**

 **Okay! Enough of the authors notes! Let's get to the story! Please enjoy! Lots of authors notes... :P**

* * *

Levi tapped his fingers impatiently on the oak wood dining table. He **hates** waiting. Mike came through the door at the end of the long dining hall holding a large dish of food.

"Finally." Levi huffed impatiently.

Mike strode across the dining hall, carefully and elegantly holding the dish of food.

He set it on the table in front of the impatient prince and pulled open the lid.

He looked down at the plate. A very prettily plated and perfectly made stake sat in the center, perfectly garnished and cooked. Mike was quite a cook.

But Levi frowned, and looked back up at Mike, who's blonde hair covered his eyes. "Where is my tea?" He asked impatiently.

Mike stayed silent and pointed to the door he entered from, where Hanji was currently entering holding up a tray with a tea cup on it.

Hanji took their place by Mike at the dining table and placed the tray on the table by the other tray.

"Black like you like," Hanji said dismissively.

A small white tea cup with a rim lined with blue sat on the tray, black tea rippling inside.

Levi's grimace returned to its normal unemotional face as he sipped the tea.

He waved his hand at them. "You are dismissed." He said coldly.

He ate in complete silence. No noise from any corner of the castle.

He stood when he finished eating, wiping his mouth with a cloth and dropping it to the table.

He walked around the long dining table, the quiet clicks of his shoes echoing through the otherwise silent hall.

He pushed open the door. "Hanji." He called impatiently.

He heard the quick tapping of shoes. "Yes?" Hanji asked after making it to him.

"I'm finished eating. You may clean the dining hall."

Hanji nodded. "of course," and walked by Levi, walking to the dining hall.

Levi walked down the rest of the hall to his bedroom, but before he could reach it, Erwin walked up to him.

"Hello, sir."

"What do you want," Levi asked rudely.

"I came to tell you that in the morning another candidate will be coming," Erwin said professionally. Under the order of Levi, they now call any of the women they bring to meet Levi, _'candidates',_ instead of _'potential wives',_ as they used to call them.

"Yes, alright, that's great. Now get out of my way. I am going to my room."

Erwin stepped aside, allowing the much smaller prince to pass through the hall.

He entered his room and slammed the door angrily.

He grumbled as he undressed. "I hate having to do these stupid things. I haven't liked any of the women before, why would I now?"

He threw his clothes on the ground and grabbed his silk pajamas. "Erwin has horrible taste in women..."

* * *

Birds chirped quietly outside Levi's window.

Light streaked the walls through the vertical slit in the heavy velvet drapes.

Levi pushed the heavy duvet off himself as he sat up in bed, swinging his legs over the edge.

He stood, seeing that the discarded tuxedo that was laying on the floor from the night before was gone.

He walked to the wardrobe, opening the large oak doors.

He pulled out a white silk suit and blue cravat. **[(AN) Of course, It's Levi! He's still going to wear his cravat! Plus I think it would complement a suit.]**

Once dressed he left his room. Erwin greeted him shortly.

"Good morning, sir."

Levi completely ignored him, as he continued. "We have a lovely girl who's come to meet you, her name is Petra Ral."

He glanced at him, as he brought a young girl in. A young girl, just barely shorter than him.

He frowned. He hated every part of her. Her face, her hair, her eyes, her smile, her figure, her smile. EVERYTHING. He hated her forced smile so much he had to tell himself that _twice_.

"I hate everything about her. Get her out of my face." He considers his seriousness a virtue.

Petra's smiling face broke into one expressing how hurt she felt.

Erwin escorted the crying girl out of the room.

"And tell Mike to fix my breakfast," Levi yelled to him, just before he left.

Erwin brought Petra down the hall. "Please don't cry, He's like this with everyone. It's nothing personal, he's just bad at not sounding mean or rude."

She wiped her tears and sniffled. "He isn't all he's told up to be, is he?"

"I'm afraid he isn't sweetie," Erwin said, before opening the large castle door and letting her out.

Petra sniffled again as she walked away. "I-I knew I shouldn't have come here..."

Levi once again, tapped very impatiently on the long oak wood table as he waited for his food.

His ears perked just slightly as he heard the clack of shoes echo down the hall.

The door swung open, and Mike entered holding a silver food tray, Hanji following shortly behind, holding a silver tray with a teacup.

They both set the trays onto the table. "Black like you like," Hanji said as usual.

Mike pulled the lid off the tray, revealing a stack of pancakes.

He stared at them bored. He waved his hand at Mike and Hanji. "You can go now."

Mike and Hanji bowed their heads down just slightly, before turning and walking down the dining hall, and leaving.

He frowned. He was not happy with having had met yet _another_ lady. He wished they'd just bring someone he liked.

He stared at his own reflection in his tea. He frowned as he lifted it to his lips.

He quickly finished his meal, he had an idea of how to make this day feel better.

He walked down the long dining hall. Just after he exited the door, he called for Erwin. "ERWIN. Come here. NOW." He shouted down the long corridor.

Erwin walked down the hall toward him, from the living area. "Yes, sir?"

"I'd like to go out. Get two soldiers to accompany me." He said as he continued walking.

"Yes, sir," Erwin said, as he turned a different corner.

Levi smiled. He enjoyed going outside.

Erwin came back quickly, bringing two soldiers with him; Nanaba and Oluo.

"Alright, let's go," Levi said impatiently, walking toward the large door.

Nanaba and Oluo quickly caught up with him as he walked outside.

He smiled as he took in a breath of fresh air, enjoying the scent of the outdoors.

"Where would you like to go? Sir," Nanaba asked.

"I'd just like to take a stroll," Levi responded coldly.

"Ah, that's very good sir," Oluo said.

"So, how was your -" Nanaba started.

Levi raised a hand, telling her to be quiet. he just wanted to enjoy the peace.

He returned the hand to his side and closed his eyes. A gentle breeze blew by his face.

They walked out of the courtyard, walking down a long sidewalk.

"We're going over there," Levi said, pointing at a cafe.

"Yes, sir." Nanaba and Oluo responded in unison.

He walked up the path toward the small cafe. This cafe had good tea, and even a prince can appreciate that.

He opened the door, hearing the small chime of the bell ringing in his ear.

The barista looked at him slightly surprised, before saying, "Hello, your highness! What can I get you? Black tea?"

He nodded. She quickly got to work on making him his cup. His eyes lingered around the cafe. It was nice. Small, but nice. His eyes dragged over to the large wall engulfing window.

He looked along at the people sitting at the outdoor tables.

A girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. He didn't like her.

A girl who seemed quiet, with black hair, and a red scarf around her neck. He didn't like her.

A girl with black hair parted down the middle, and freckles dotting her face. He didn't like her.

A girl with red hair tied into a ponytail behind her head, stuffing her face with the food she was eating. He _definitely_ didn't like her.

A man with short brown hair, and bright green eyes. He looks over energetic...

A man with a slight undercut, ginger hair on the top, black on the bottom. He looks, annoying...

A man who looked younger than the others, blue eyes, blonde hair. He looks too young...

A man with a bald head. Ew, shaved head...

Levi frowned, disappointed at the people he saw eating there. Until his eyes caught something that he liked.

A beautiful girl, her dainty hands gently cupping her drink. Her beautiful rosy lips curled into a slight smile.

You look up and see Levi staring at you through the window. Recognizing him as the prince you wave to him.

Levi blushes slightly.

Everything about you is captivating.

The way the sun makes your [s/c] shimmer in the sunlight.

Your beautiful shining [e/c] eyes.

Your beautiful shimmering [h/c] hair.

Everything about you draws his eyes to you.

You blush just slightly at his gaze.

The brown haired man sitting in front of you notices and asks, "Hm? [f/n]? Why are you blushing?"

You look at him slightly surprised. "Oh, It's nothing Eren..."

He turns and looks through the window. "Woah! Is that Prince Levi!?"

The ginger-haired man next to him says, "No way."

"Yeah Jean, look!"

Jean rolls his eyes. "Fine." He grumbles as he twists his body. "woah. It _is_ Prince Levi..."

"I wonder what he's doing here..." The blonde-haired man whispers to the blonde-haired _girl_ next to him.

"he was staring at me." You say.

Eren turns to you. "Really? Maybe he likes you."

You jump slightly in surprise, your cheeks flushing red. "What!? How!? He doesn't even know me!"

"Well, he's apparently too old not to be married, so he's been looking for a wife," Jean said nonchalantly.

"How old is he?" You ask out of curiosity.

Jean shrugs. "Probably twenty."

Levi turns back to the counter. "Here's your tea your highness." The barista said, handing him a teacup full of black tea.

He smiled, taking the cup, and glancing back out the window. He looked at you as you talked to your friends. _So beautiful._ He thought.

He drank his tea faster than he normally would've, and let Nanaba and Oluo decide who'd pay for it as he left the cafe.

"Hey guys, he just left." You say, pointing to the door.

"Hey guys, he's coming this way," Jean said.

"What?" You ask as you turn your head in his direction.

Levi smiled, seeing your cutely confused face. You blinked the confusion from your face, as a thought came to your mind. _Wait, is the prince really coming over here!?_

Levi stepped up to the table you sat at.

"Hello there, beautiful."

You flush completely. _OH. MY GOD. PRINCE LEVI is ACTUALLY talking to me. ME! And he just called me beautiful! OH, MY, GOD!_

You mentally squealed as you looked up at him flushed.

He offered you a hand. "Levi, Though I'm sure you already know that."

You shakily took his hand and responded. "Y-yes, [f/n]. It's, almost surreal, meeting you."

"The pleasure's all mine." He said smiling, gently shaking your hand.

His sharp steely-blue eyes shone delicately as he stared into your [e/c] eyes.

You smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Prince Levi."

"Oh, please," He started. "Call me Levi."


	2. Disdainful greetings

"Oh, please," He started. "Call me Levi."

You blush as you nod slightly. "Oh, th-that's quite an honor, Levi."

Jean grimaced. "Lucky."

Eren ground his elbow into Jean's stomach earning a groan of pain from him. "It's awesome to meet you!" Eren said energetically.

Levi cringed at the boy's volume. "Eh, yes. Thank you."

"I've heard so many great things about you!" A sweet, angelic voice rang out from the back of the table.

It was Krista, who sat next to Ymir, holding her hand.

Levi crinkled his nose in disgust. 'Two women do NOT belong together.'

He growled inwardly, trying to not to outwardly show his disgust for the two of them.

"I'm sorry, who are you, fine people?" Levi asked as politely as he could muster.

"Oh, so sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Eren," Eren said, leaning over the table, and shaking Levi's hand.

Levi smirked. 'He may be over-energetic, but at least he's polite.'

"Name's Jean," Jean said dismissively, waving his hand, and keeping his eyes closed and head turned away like he wasn't in the presence of a prince.

Levi frowned. "Nice to meet you." He said through gritted teeth.

Jean's eyes snapped open, recognizing a tone masking anger. He was the only one that caught it. He may seem snarky and stupid, but Jean is more observant than he looks.

Levi glared at him, as he glanced over the rest of the table.

Once again he growled inwardly. 'So many people...'

You stand and point at Krista. "This is Krista and Ymir."

Krista waves and Ymir smiles politely, though she doesn't really like meeting new people, nor does she want to. But she maintains a polite front.

Levi can respect this. It's how he usually feels. He HATES meeting new people.

The chiming bell of the door behind him rings in his ears, Nanaba and Oluo appearing around his sides.

"Ready to go? Sir?" Oluo asks, glancing at the table.

"In a moment," Levi said raising a hand. He gestured his hand to you telling you to continue introducing your friends.

"Well, this is Connie, and Sasha, there's Mikasa, and Armin, and me!" You say, pointing to each person as you say their name, pointing to yourself as well.

Levi smiled. "It's wonderful to meet you all. Will you be here tomorrow?"

You nod. "We've come here every day for the past week."

"Did you move here recently?" Levi asked curiously. He'd been dying to know since he saw you since he'd wanted to know how long he'd missed out on meeting you.

"Yeah, just a week ago!" You respond cheerfully.

"All of you?" He asked.

You nod. You opened your mouth to say something but were cut off by Jean standing up.

"Marco!" He said excitedly.

Marco walked up to your table and stood next to Levi. "Hey, Jean! Hey, guys. What's going on?"

You smile and point at Levi. "We've just met the prince."

Marco seemed slightly confused for a moment, but turned and looked at Levi.

"Oh! Hi. My name's Marco! Marco Bott. Nice to meet you!" He extended his hand toward Levi offering a polite handshake.

Levi forced a smile and took his offered hand. "Yes, nice to meet you."

Once again, Jean was the only one who noticed a hint of forced politeness in Levi's tone.

Marco sat down next to Jean at the table.

Levi smiled and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry but I have to leave. I will see you here tomorrow?"

You nod enthusiastically. "Yes, of course."

Levi smiles genuinely this time. "Good to hear."

He turns and walks away with Nanaba and Oluo.

You blush slightly at the realization that the prince wants to see you again.

Jean stands up. "Well, that was kind of weird."

You hum. "Why?"

"Because if it wasn't the prince that would've been really weird." He clarified.

You hadn't thought about it that way. He was right. If some random dude walked up and called you beautiful, and wanted to meet all your friends, and shake your hand, and meet you again, you'd punch him in the face.

"Yeah...I guess... Maybe he just wanted to meet some people he didn't recognize..." You say, trying to play to Levi's defense.

"Really? If you hadn't noticed by his closed off manner and unwilling tone, he's not the most personable prince. He disdainfully talked to us but seemed quite pleased with himself when he spoke to you. That doesn't seem weird to you?"

Again, you couldn't help but think he was right. Usually, you'd be able to notice most of those kinds of attitude traits, but were so swept away with the fact that it was the prince that your mind just fuzzed away into some dull reality.

You frown. "You're right."

Jean smirks. "See sweetheart? Wouldn't it be best to listen to me?"

You roll your eyes and click your tongue. "Shut up. Horse-face."

Jean smirked again as he stepped out to the sidewalk. "Marco. Did you bring your car?"

"Huh? Yeah." Marco said, standing.

You grab his wrist before he could walk away. "Aww! What? You're leaving already?"

"Well...Yeah." He mumbled.

You pout and retract your hand. "Why do you always put your jerk-hole of a boyfriend before your friends?"

Marco chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. "He's not all that bad."

"Yeah I bet." You say slapping his behind as he walks away.

Marco chuckles. "Sexual harassment!" Jean yells, before hopping in Marco's car.

"He wishes!" You yell back.

The car drives off without a response from Jean. You smirk. 'Got ya.' You think.

* * *

The early morning was slowly fading, and the warmth was now setting in.

You stood, deciding it time to stop screwing around with all your crazy friends and go to work.

"Okay guys," You sighed. "I'm gonna leave."

Eren whined. "Aww, but [F/N]!"

You frown. "Eren...I have a life."

"Yeah," Mikasa says, bumping his side with her arm. "We all have a life."

Eren grumbled something about not hitting him in the side with elbows before he said, "Alright [F/N], Seeya tomorrow!"

Everyone else waved and said their goodbyes. "Bye, guys!" You yell back.

* * *

Levi seemed happily content with having met you. He smiled as he walked along, back to the castle.

Oluo pushed open the large oak doors to the castle, allowing Nanaba and Levi in.

Levi maintained his smile as he entered the castle, walked past Erwin and Hanji, and walked to his bedroom.

He securely closed the door to his bedroom and fell to his bed, sinking into the soft duvet.

He smiled almost wickedly.

"I'm sure I will have fun with [F/N] tomorrow..."

* * *

 **(AN)**

 **This one's short, I know. Don't kill me! I just finished writing the first chapter of another reader insert, Tomorrows me. It was a LONG first chapter, and I guess I'm written out right now. By the way, if you like this story, you might like Tomorrows me. Check it out! And, I promise, the next chapter will be longer. Again, please forgive me!**


	3. The beast behind the glass

**(AN) Hey, guys! I'm still alive! Look who's finally updating this story! I'm** **so sorry for taking so long to update! Don't kill me! I've just been working really hard on Iron Roses for the past week or two...Again! Sorry!**

* * *

Levi smiled, tapping excitedly on the long oak table.

Distant footsteps rang out in the corridor and echoed through the long dining hall.

Mike pushed open the door, Hanji following almost directly behind him.

Mike stepped up to the table and placed the silver tray of food in front of Levi, pulling off the lid.

A stack of pancakes sat in the center of the tray.

Hanji set the tray they were holding next to the one Mike set down. The black liquid rippled in the blue rimmed cup. "Black like you like it." They said, bowing their head down.

Mike bowed down as well and turned to leave with Hanji.

"Have Erwin fetch me some guards, and have them ready by the time I'm done eating. I'll be going for another walk today."

"Yes sir," Hanji and Mike said, saluting with a fist over their hearts.

* * *

Levi finished eating, eagerly walking down the long hall, and being met by two soldiers. Gunther Schultz and Eld Jinn this time.

Levi smiled, and waved his hand, motioning for them to join him as he walked out the large oak doors.

He took in a large breath of fresh air, taking in the wonderful scent of early morning dew on the lush green grass of the courtyard.

They quickly followed behind him, both standing either side of him.

Eld asked; "Do you have any plans on where you'd like to go?" as he brushed his blond bangs from his eyes.

Levi smiled. "Yes, of course. I will be going to the cafe," he said, pointing in the direction in which they were headed.

"Ah, yes. That's good, sir," Gunther said, holding his arms behind his back.

Levi let a giddy smile cross his face as he walked along the sidewalk. He was far too excited, and he'd need to contain this excitement if he wanted to maintain his refined impression. He cleared his throat and adjusted his cravat as he cleared his face of that anxiously excited smile. He was sure he wouldn't be able to keep up this calm front once he saw you, but he'd try for the sake of his image. A proper prince can't be getting overly excited about a girl he barely knows, now can he? The public wouldn't take too well to that.

A small contained smile graced Levi's lips as he was standing at the path leading to the small cafe. He waved off his guards Eld and Gunther, telling them to get him a black tea. He walked over to the table, where you sat with many a friend. Once again you were seated your back to the cafe. So, you didn't see when Levi walked up behind you, however, everyone else did. As they looked up at the royalty that had befallen them, you stared at them in wonder, asking; "What?"

Both Ymir and Christa pointed up with the hand they didn't use to hold the others. You spun your head around, muttering; "What are you guys pointing-" However, you didn't finish your sentence, for your eyes had fallen on the prince, once again being stunned just as you were the day before.

A warm smile spread across Levi's face, as he offered you his hand. You shakily took it, your body moving of its own will. Levi's smile grew as he held your hand in his. He bent down to gently kiss your knuckle. He looked up, his beautiful, sharp, steely-blue eyes locking with your gentle, bright, [E/C] eyes.

"Hello, beautiful."

Your cheeks turned red as he softly spoke your name, saying; "I'm very glad I got to see you here."

"I-I-I...Th-thank you!" You stammered, your whole face glowing a bright red blush.

Levi chuckled as he gently rubbed his thumb over your knuckles. You gently tugged on your hand, wanting him to let go. He furrowed his brows, his smile twitching downward, as he gripped your hand tighter. the gentle caress now lost. You breathed out a slight yelp as you pulled a little more. He huffed out through his nose, squeezing your knuckles so hard you felt them pop.

You yelped loudly and finally managed to pull your hand away. Mikasa, who was sitting next to you, put her hand on your back, asking; "Are you okay?" in her usual, monotone voice.

You nod slightly, holding your hand. "Yeah...that just...kind of hurt..."

Mikasa rubbed your back as she glared up at Levi. She doesn't care if he's the prince. He hurt you, so she'd stare daggers at him like there's no tomorrow.

Levi's eyebrows furrowed downward as he returned the death stare tenfold. Mikasa's head reared back in surprise. He had murderous intent behind his eyes, she could see it.

Ymir's hand tightened around Krista's, the calm mood that surrounded the table just went up in flames.

Levi's face suddenly softened, as he cleared his throat.

"My apologies," He said dryly.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

You jumped slightly in surprise upon feeling his touch. "N-no...I'm fine." You lied right through your teeth.

Levi smiled warmly. "Good."

You swallow nervously. With what Jean said still fresh in your mind, you couldn't help but think how awfully strange he was acting around you. God if he was here, he'd never let you see the end of it.

the tender jingle of a bell ringing out behind you drew Levi's attention and pulled his hand off your shoulder. You sighed out a breath of relief that you'd unconsciously been holding the entire time. You looked over the table at your friends who sat around it. They held a look of fear on their faces. Even Eren. A boy who you'd never expect to feel fear just from a gaze. A gaze you didn't even see.

"There's something strange about him..." You whispered, not wanting the prince not far away to hear.

"And dangerous," Mikasa added quietly.

"And scary!" Eren peeped, his voice unusually high.

"Yeah," Ymir snarled. "There's somethin' unsettling about that little pipsqueak that's got me on edge." Christa nodded nervously, agreeing with her girlfriend's proposition.

Connie wrapped an arm around Sasha protectively, saying; "Yeah! I felt like he wanted to kill us! I felt like he could kill us with a stare!"

"Yeah!" Sasha said in an unusually low voice, wrapping her arms around Connie's neck and laying her head on top of his shaved one.

You looked finally to Armin, who's horrified face told you all you needed to know. You twisted your body, expecting to see Levi approaching the table, however, he was much closer. So close, in fact, that upon turning your body to face the cafe, you pushed your nose straight into his abdomen. He looked down at you as you looked up, your eyes wide with horror.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a low growl. "You all appear to have seen a specter."

You leaned back to your chair, trying to gain more distance between you and Levi, however, he only moved closer, so that he was standing mere inches away from your chair. Your breath hitched in your throat as you looked up in terror. The way everyone was acting had you really scared. Especially Eren.

"Is something the matter?" He asked as his guards walked toward the table.

"No. Nothings wrong," Mikasa said, her voice devoid of emotion.

Levi smiled. "Good," He said, placing his hand upon your shoulder. "I wouldn't want you to be worried for any reason, my sweet."

Your breathing was ragged, your heartbeat erratic, a cold sweat dripping off your brow. You gave a pleading look to Mikasa, hoping she could help. Seemingly understanding the message you sent through a single look, Mikasa gave a small nod and stood from the booth that wrapped around the table and connected with the outside wall of the cafe. She placed a hand on the shoulder of the small prince, saying; "I think you should back up."

Levi gave a wicked smile, saying; "I think you," and he whipped his hand up, practically crushing Mikasa's wrist in his grasp. "Should not," He continued, his grip gradually getting tighter and more painful. "TOUCH ME!"

Mikasa pulled her arm with enough force to pry it from his grasp, as it felt as if he was going to break it.

They stood in tense silence for a few moments, Levi and Mikasa in a silent standoff, You not being able to do anything as you were literally sitting in between the standoff, Connie and Sasha cowering in the corner of the booth trying to move as far away from that madman as possible, Armin looking just as horrified as before, Ymir staring daggers at the side of Levi's head, while Christa hid against her neck.

Eld placed a hand gently on Levi's shoulder, eliciting his attention. "I think we should leave, sir," He whispered.

Levi grimaced, and slapped off Eld's hand before adjusted his cravat and clearing his throat. He gave an eery smile as he said; "I look forward to seeing you again, [F/N]."


	4. Show me your demons, p1

**[AN] Hey guys! I'm back with another update! I left this one on a cliffhanger. :D Yay drama! Please leave your thoughts in a review! ;3**

* * *

Everyone was horrified in Levi's wake.

He'd left several minutes ago, but you just couldn't seem to catch your breath.

God, Jean was right.

You looked across the table, to Eren. He looked scared, terrified, actually. You were sure you looked far worse than him, though.

Mikasa was still standing, nursing her nearly broken hand. But, after a few wines, some testing flexes, and a few final shakes, she gently placed that same hand on your shoulder.

"Are you okay, [F/N]?"

You hardly acknowledged the question, for your mind was not in the right place of comprehension. You nodded slowly, however, that answer did not satisfy her.

She gently shook your shoulder, physically snapping you out of your horrified daze. "[F/N]," She said, sterner and louder.

You looked up, locking your [E/C] eyes with her dark ones. She looked deep into your eyes, saying; "[F/N], are you okay?"

You nod again, this time saying; "Y-yeah... I-...was just... scared... "

Mikasa gives a curt nod, before sitting down on the red upholstered booth.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again.

You nod. "Yes... I'm okay..."

"Do you want to leave?"

"I-I think I'm fine here."

"I can take you home if you want."

"No, no," You say, waving your hands. "I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

Mikasa shook her head, placing her hand gently on your right shoulder. Knowing that you can sometimes be stubborn, she reassured you, saying; "You won't be a burden. I promise."

Everyone else nodded, Connie saying; "Yeah! I-I think it would be safest to leave anyway!"

"Yeah! Get as far away from that maniac as possible!" Sasha added.

"He looked like he was going to eat my cute little Christa!" (AN: Boy do I wonder who said that...) Ymir said, (Shocker.) nuzzling into her girlfriends hair, as Christa yelped at the thought.

"Okay... fine..." You conceded. "Let's leave."

Everyone stood, and walked around the table, to group by the path.

"Okay, so, who walked?" Mikasa asked.

You, Sasha, Christa and Ymir raised their hands.

"Who carpooled?"

Everyone glanced around slightly, only Eren and Armin lifting their hand.

"Right..." Mikasa murmured, having been the ones who carpooled with them. "Who has a car?"

She and Connie raised their hands.

"Okay, that settles it!" Connie yelled. "I'll drive Sasha Christa and Ymir home."

Ymir slapped Connie in the back of his shaven head, making a noise of disgust. He hunched forward, holding the back of his head, yelling; "OW! YMIR!? WHAT GIVES!?"

"Yeah!" Christa shouted. "That was mean!"

"Sorry..." Ymir said in a lovey-dovey tone, as she nuzzled her nose into her pouting mates hair. "I just ain't ridin' in the same car as that pipsqueak, peach-fuzz, annoying, late bloomer."

Christa crossed her arms and walked toward Connie's car that was parked a few yards away. "Well, I am."

"W-wait Christa!" She yelled, running over to her.

Connie sneered. "Look who's ridin' with me, now. You freaking tree."

"I HEARD THAT CUEBALL," Ymir yelled from the backseat of said cueball's car.

"Eh! Careful what you say to the man who's about to drive you home."

"SCREW UP AND YOU'RE DEAD YOU FERRET."

"Okay okay!" Connie said, putting up his hands in defense as he walked toward the car. Sasha followed him and hopped into the passenger's seat.

Sasha threw her arm out the window, waving, as she yelled; "BYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE~!" as they sped off.

Mikasa stood staring at the empty space where their friend's car once sat, before turning to Eren, Armin and you, saying; "Well, I guess that just leaves us to take my car."

You shrug. "Okay," you murmur, walking over to her car. It's a nice car, it's a bright red color, with black leather seats. You hopped into the back seat, and buckle up, seeing the juxtaposed door to the one you entered being opened by Eren.

Eren bent over to crawl into the backseat, before his shirt was grabbed from behind, practically strangling him with the collar. He made a strangled choking noise, before hopping back out of the car, and yelling; "Mikasa!? What gives!?"

Without saying a word, Mikasa dragged Eren toward the front of the car, throwing him into the passenger's seat.

"Eh, Hey!" Eren yelled. "What're you doing!?"

"You're riding in the front with me," Mikasa deadpanned.

Eren growled something under his breath. "Fine..."

You were eventually joined by Armin in the backseat, as he timidly crawled in.

Your eyes were glued forward, as the road began to move.

You were definitely _not_ okay.

* * *

Levi sat on his bed, staring at the wall in his dark room, as he'd been for hours. Eyes that could kill still locked in place. His grimace ever-lasting.

The storm roared outside his window. The wind throwing tree limbs into the glass, sounding like scratching on a chalkboard. The rain pouring down on the roof, like rocks being dropped.

A bright flash of light, followed by a loud crack snapped Levi back into the world of the living.

He blinked out the confusion as his vision faded back in. He looked around like a dazed child.

"Wh-where's [F/N]?" he whispered. He looked around more at the room, his memory fading back into place.

He blinked a few more times, everything seemingly falling back into place.

He rubbed his eye, murmuring; "Not again..."

* * *

 _The next day..._

Levi pushed open the large oak doors, Nanaba and Oluo scurrying to catch up with him.

"Sir! Please! Wait up! It's raining, you shouldn't-" Oluo started to yell.

"Shut up Oluo. Before I **MAKE** you," Levi yelled, taking quick strides along the fresh wet grass.

Oluo let out a peep of fear as he and Nanaba finally caught up.

"I didn't tell you two to join me," Levi growled.

"Y-yes sir, but Erwin told us to-"

"Well go back in there, and tell that **BASTARD** that I don't fricking care whether he thinks a need a guard or not. And, he'd damn well better respect that, or I'll **murder** him."

Oluo's eyes widened as he stopped walking.

Nanaba also fell behind, whispering to Oluo; "What should we do?"

"I-I don't know. He-he scares me. I-I think w-we should just g-go back i-in."

Levi strode quickly, his suit now practically soaked as he ran through the rain.

You sat with your usual friends at your usual outdoor table. This time, however, you sat much closer to Mikasa. You sat on the last seat of the booth, and you felt quite comfortable there.

Until a bright flash struck out behind you, scaring you with a loud rumble of thunder. A shadow flew in front of your face. In the split second the thing flew by, your eyes caught sight of what appeared to be a ring before you felt the collar of your shirt pull on your neck. Less than a second later, all you were seeing was black. All you were feeling was pain. All you were hearing was gone.


	5. Show me your demons, p2

Levi strode quickly across the path leading to the cafe. The second Mikasa noticed him, she knew it was too late.

Before she had time to jump up, or even say anything, his hand flew across the table, to poor, oblivious [F/N].

Levi's gloved hand gripped around your collar, and before you could even realize that someone was there, you were thrown to the ground.

Mikasa stared on in horror as Levi's foot landed squarely between your shoulder blades.

Rage fogged out her vision as she pushed herself up.

Levi barely glanced up at Mikasa, as he reached his right hand down to grab you, the same hand he used to throw you.

She growled, yelling; "Back off!" and grabbed his wrist in a strong grip.

An evil smirk covered face as his head hung low, his bangs covering his eyes.

His hand twisted around and gripped Mikasa's own wrist. His head raised, his face now visible.

Mikasa's eyes widened in horror with a quiet gasp of shock.

He had an evil look of sadism in his eyes, he looked as if he was prepared to kill someone.

His smile grew wider, as he used his thumb to flick open a hidden blade on his ring.

"You should think for YOURSELF!" He yelled, gripping his fingers tightly into her wrist, stabbing the blade directly into a vein.

Mikasa screamed out in pain, using her other hand to try and pry Levi's long fingers from her wrist as blood trickled down her skin.

Levi released her wrist, the force Mikasa was exerting to pull herself away making her fall backward.

Levi's grimace returned, as he turned back to you, lying on the pavement. He knelt down, grabbing your head by the hair. He lifted you, seeing that there was a bruise on your forehead, and your eyes were lazily closed. Your head dropped back down when Levi released your hair.

Levi easily picked you up with one arm as he said; "If you try to rescue her, I will kill you."

The rain began to fall harder, Levi not standing under the pavilion covering the table meant that him, you, and Mikasa were all getting soaked by the rain, as everyone else cowered in the booth.

"This is your only warning."


	6. Tell me you love me

**[AN] Hello! Another fairly quick update! I'd just like to thank everyone for all their support! I honestly didn't think this would get that much attention or any attention at all. Also, italics are thoughts, usually your thoughts. Thanks for all your love and support, and please keep leaving reviews! :3**

* * *

Your eyes slowly opened, though your vision didn't return. While only seeing black, you tugged on your arms tied behind your back with some sort of soft fabric. With a slight grunt, you painfully pried your hands from their tight bounds.

You were seated in a wooden chair, your legs tied to it with rope. Your torso was also fixed down to the back of the chair with what seemed to be more rope.

"You're awake, my love."

A raspy whisper from the dark made you jump and shiver.

"No, no. Don't be scared."

"Where am I!?" you yell into the darkness. "And-and why am I here!?"

A light husky chuckle sent shivers down your spine. Crisp footsteps clicked their way until it sounded like it was echoing in your ears. A whisper replaced it with;

"Calm, my love. I'll tell you with time."

You reared your head away, yelling; "G-get away from me!"

Levi chuckled.

"Now now, that's no way to treat the man who saved you."

you stared at him in confusion, beckoning him to continue.

"You were attacked. You passed out, and I dealt with the vigilante."

"Th-then why am I tied up!?"

"I was afraid you'd be hostile upon waking. I didn't want you to hurt yourself or others."

"Yeah, w-well, where even are we!?"

"We're in the safety of my home."

"I don't want to be in the safety of _your_ home! Bring me back to my friends!"

You yelled and fidgeted, keeping your hands behind your back as to fool Levi into thinking your hands were still tied together.

Levi became very unamused. Placing his hands firmly on your shoulders, he bent down to get in your face.

"Calm. Down. You **don't** want to see me when I'm angry."

You shuddered in fear as you began to execute your plan of escape.

Once your vision had fully returned, you realized you were in a very dark room without windows. But, with a door. That door probably leads somewhere else inside the house, but anything would be better than in this room with Levi. You could see the door by the tiny sliver of yellow light coming out underneath of it.

You gently placed your hands on Levi's shoulder, and he _seemed_ to take that as a sign of affection.

You gave him a warm smile, your eyes locking with his.

On the inside, you were practically dying with fear, and having a hard time with keeping up that phony smile, but it seemed he didn't notice.

Before he could tell anything was amiss, you pulled his shoulders toward you, and swung your head forward at the same time. Painfully (for the both of you) smashing your foreheads together. You then used your previous hold on his shoulders to push him aside, while he was lost amidst pain and shock.

You bent over to quickly fumble with untying your legs, a task that was more difficult than you anticipated. You finally untied the first one, the fact that you were rushing yourself not making it any easier.

You moved over to the other one, glancing up, you saw that it seemed Levi was moving.

 _Good for him._

Just as he tried to reach for you, you jumped up from the chair, sprinting toward the door.

Levi growled as your hand latched around the knob.

In less time it took to blink, Levi ran over, grabbing you by the arm, and throwing you onto the ground.

You screeched in fear as you shuffled away from him slightly.

He paced after you, not letting you get close to the door.

He bent over, looming over your body. He grabbed your leg and held it tightly in a fierce grip.

You screamed and yelled as you kicked your legs wildly, trying your hardest to get away.

He pulled your leg hard toward him. You screamed in pain as he yelled at you; " **SHUT UP. I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO HURT YOU.** "

A tear ran down your cheek from the pain shooting through your leg.

Levi's face turned from sadistic to soft and loving in the blink of an eye. Seemingly not even realizing what he'd just been doing, he dropped your leg, saying; "Are you okay?" and knelt down beside you.

Your breathing was shaky, and you were so terrified that you couldn't stop the tremors wracking your body, but you nodded.

Levi smiled warmly, saying; "Good."

He grabbed your hand, and stood, helping up your shaking body.

"Here, please. Sit."

Levi gently placed you in the chair. He gave you a sweet look of innocence as he looked into your eyes.

 _God, maybe if he wasn't a sadistic lunatic, I'd actually be attracted to him._

He walked toward the door, saying quietly; "Stay here, my love. I'll be back soon. I just want to get something for you."

You nodded slowly, as he opened the door. He gave you another sweet smile as he stepped into the blindingly bright room.

Right when you heard the door close you hopped up from the chair, but when you heard the click of the lock, a fealing of fear twisted in your gut. You ran over to the door once Levi was far enough not to hear the noise.

You tugged and pulled on the door, doing everything in your power to break the lock, but to no avail.

Every pull just hurt your arms to a further extent, every yell of anger doing nothing to further your progress, every kick or slap on the door doing nothing but jarring it.

You finally broke, and snapped into a rage.

You ran back over to the centre of the room. Picking up the chair, you ran back to the door.

With a scream of anger, you smashed the chair so hard into it, that it broke into pieces, small chunks of wood flying everywhere, dusting the floor in little chips that would most likely later become splinters in your hands.

You collapsed to the floor, a tired, panting, crying, angry mess.

You fell to the floor in exhaustion, crying.


	7. My one and only

**[AN] Another very quick update. For the most part, I don't have anything to say about this chapter, except there is more character development (sort of) for Levi. Enjoy!**

xXxXx

 _Why._  
 _Why._

 _Please, tell me why._

The thought reeled in your mind numerous times. You wanted to know why this was happening to you and your friends, you wanted to know why, out of the many other women, that he chose you. Why, why did he do this to you? Did you do something wrong? Is he angry with you?

These were questions that would never have an answer.

These were questions that would either follow you to the grave or be the death of you.

These were questions that you didn't want to have to ask.

These were questions that you didn't know if you wanted the answer to.

xXxXx

Your head pounded in profuse pain as you felt your body move, not of its own accord.

"My, you made quite a mess, my love."

You scrunched your nose up as your eyes closed tighter.

"You aren't hurt, are you?"

You felt your heart pound heavily in your chest, sending shockwaves of pain echoing through your head. Your nose scrunched up further, a small disdainful groan escaping your lips.

"Are you all right? Are you sleeping my love?"

You felt a soft fabric rub across your face, beckoning you to open your eyes.

"You were crying. Is everything all right, [F/N], my love?"

You gripped the elbow of his arm the was wrapped under you, holding you up.

"What were you doing? You made quite a mess."

You made a small whimper as a tear fell down your cheek, one of many to come as you'd soon find out, as more tears folowed it's wake.

"No, please, don't cry. I'm not mad. PLease, don't cry."

Your delicate [E/C] orbs locked with his sharp steel-blue ones, sending unpleasant shivers down your spine.

"Are you okay?"

You slowly nodded, finally supplying an answer to his long asked question.

He smiled warmly, saying; "Good. I wouldn't want you to be hurt."

You began to squirm in his arms slightly, wanting to move as far away as possible from him. But at this current moment, you were far from _away_.

You noticed that the soft fabric gently rubbing your cheek was a small handkercheif. You squinted your eyes slightly, wondering what he had it for, or if he always had it with him.

"Are you feeling better my love?"

You nodded again, slowly, hoping that compliance would help you in this situation.

"Good."

He gently tucked the handkercheif into your grasp, whispering; "Something from me, for you to have, for you to always remember me, for you to always know I'm with you."

You shivered as you took the white cloth embelished with Levi on the corner.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

As Levi spoke, the adgitation in his voice grew more and more evident, ultimately scaring you to the core.

"Th-thank you, L-Levi."

Levi smiled warmly.

"You're very welcome."

Everything about this man utterly terrified you. Not only was he already intimidating, but he was a pshycotic sadist who didn't have a sane fiber in him. This man would strike fear in a lion if he looked it in the eye.

But the strangest, and probably scariest part was, he would shift. He would shift between murderous, and sweet. You've seen it first hand. He would change completely. At one moment, he'd be seconds away from breaking your leg. The next, he's knelt beside you asking if you're okay in the sweetest tone you've ever heard.

You shifted your weight slightly, and tried to sit up, but were very quickly stopped by Levi.

" **No.** Where are you going? You aren't leaving."

"B-but L-Levi... I-I need to go home."

" **NO**."

You jumped back in surprise, him once again changing completely in personality startling you.

"P-please Levi, plea-"

" **NO**. I'm **NOT** goin to let you leave me!"

He almost sounded hysterical as he gripped your shoulders tightly, and held you closer to him.

 _No, this is not what I wanted. Someone, please, get me away from him._

You slowly brought your hands up to rest on Levi's shoulders trying to push yourself away from him, but failiong in doing so. That action probably only serving to further adgitate him.

"Levi, please. Calm down,"

" **NO. NO! NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE ME!** "

He pushed you painfully hard against the stone floor, scraping your back hard against it.

You let out a surprised yelp of pain.

"You **WILL NOT** leave me. **I WILL NOT LET YOU**!"

His slender fingers wrapped around your neck, choking the air out of your lungs. Your eyes went wide with shcok, as you tried to scream, but all that came out was a strangled squeak.

"You are, my one and only."

Levi's speech filled the air that you could no longer fill your lungs with. Levi's thumbs pressed harder into your neck, sending jolts of pain through your body.

Tears dripped down your cheek, as athe tiniest sob was heard from you.

"You are... My one and only... [F/N], my love..."

These were the last words you heard, as your vision faded away, the pain being clouded over with a haze of unconciousness.

xXxXx

 _You felt as though you were drowing, your body sinking downward into an innnevitable death. Your arms waved above you, uselessy trying to cling to something that wasn't there. You tried anything to stop your falling, your slow sinking into the dark abyss._

 _You felt your lungs screaming out for air, your muscles beginning to ache, your mind begginning to reel into a haze of darkness so that no coherent thoughts could form._

 _Finally, sucumbing to the instinctual urge, you attempted to take in a large breath, instead, it only felt as though you took in a large gulp of seawater, hiving left a metallic taste in your mouth, and making your lungs feal as though they are full of water._

 _This, immediately elicited struggle, making you writhe in the sinking darkness as you felt pain stinging every nerve._

 _You looked up, your wide, terrified [E/C] eyes seeing a light above you. You clawed through the thick darkness, wanting to gain any traction to move closer to that light._

 _Everything about it drew you closer, while pushing you further into the darkness._

 _Tears stung your eyes as your vision blurred._

 _An unbearable pain swept over your entire body, wracking in agony. You opened you mouth to scream, but nothing came out._

 _You could do nothing._

 _A thought swept over your mind again._

You are,

my one and only.


	8. Do you love me?

**[AN] Hello! I'd like to, once again, thank you for all your love and support! It drives me to update faster! This one's a little short, but I should have the next update soon. Also, I think this is going to be the last one (for now) in Levi's house/castle thing. Anyhow, thanks! Please leave a review! Much love! ;3**

xXxXx

Your vision faded back into place. Much like last time, to be greeted with pure darkness, and pain all over.

You groaned as you attempted to sit up, pain striking through your body.

"Careful, my love."

The voice of all your pain spoke out from the chair you were previously tied to.

"Why am I still here!? Please, let me go... Please..."

It seemed as though no matter how much you would plead to him, your cries wouldn't reach his cold heart.

"I'm sorry my love. I can't let you go. I can't let someone else try to hurt you, or try to take you."

This entire time, you've been led under false information that someone attacked you, not knowing that it was Levi himself. Though, of course, you had fair reason to be terrified of the man now. He'd already attempted to choke you, and injure you in numerous other ways.

 _God, how badly you wished you could get away, how badly you wished for someone to come to your rescue, to knock down that door and save you._

 _You hoped you wouldn't die there._

Levi stood from the chair he sat in, and gently strode over to you, his feet landing without a sound. He knelt down beside you, his hand gently caressing your face.

"Do you love me?"

You stared at him in confusion, the sudden upbringing of the question catching you off guard, however, you had no way to respond. If you were to say yes, he'd know you were lying. But if you said no, well, he'd probably raise a hell storm.

Apparently the lack of response was as bad as saying no, because he slapped you square across the face. You slid across the dirty cold stone floor, pain stinging your glowing red cheek.

Levi was like a tornado. He'd go from completely calm and docile, to a hell-raiser in seconds.

He grimaced, asking again; "Do you love me?" with more adgitation evident in his tone.

"Y-yes," you whispered, damn near crying.

Levi's grimace turned to a gentle smile, as he said; "Good, I'm glad, my love."

 _Like a tornado._

"Levi, can I please go back home?"

" **NO**. This is your home. You belong with **ME**."

The terror you were experiencing was shown through your wide eyes and horrified expression. You were honestly scared for your life around this man, and he seemed content in you staying here. And it appeared that going against this mans wishes could kill.

"Levi, can-can I at least see my friends?"

" **NO**! They'll try to take you from me! And I don't want to have to hurt them to keep you..."

You nodded, slowly pushing your body up. "O-okay, Levi, just... C-can I have s-some food?"

Levi nodded quickly, saying; "Yes! Of course! What would you like? My butlers will fetch us something."

You looked down to the ground, fear still evident on your features.

"I don't know... Anything. I'm hungry..."

Levi nodded and stood. He walked to the door, opening it. All the bright yellow light flooded in, blinding you once more. You covered your eyes with your hand as he gave you a gentle smile.

"Stay here please, my love. I wouldn't want you to cause any more trouble, or harm yourself."

You nodded, your hand falling from gaurding your eyes as the door shut with a gentle tick.

 _Please, don't let me die here. Someone help._

xXxXx

Levi returned approximately twenty minutes later, holding a silver tray with a large lid.

He smiled sweetly at you, saying in a soft voice; "I've returned, my love."

You force a smile, saying; "Th-thank you, Levi."

He gestured for you to walk over to the chair, and told you to sit. Once you did so, he carefully set the tray on your lap, and pulled off the lid.

You smiled gently at the warm scent of pancakes drenched in maple syrup filling your nostrils.

"Enjoy."


	9. The street lights are too bright

**[AN] Sorry, the name for this one is garbage and isn't creative at all. Oh well. I'd like to thank ALL OF YOU, for all you resounding love and support. Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

xXxXx

A pounding pain rushes through your head, you feel dizzy though your eyes are closed, you hear wind rush by your ears, and brush your cheek, leaving a prickling sensation from the icy chill in the air.

You hear white noise not far from you.

You scrunch up your nose, your eyebrow ticking down.

 _What is that?_

Your eyes slowly open, another profusely painful pound of your head, as your eyes fell on the open road, moving before you.

You slowly move your gaze to your left. You could now see you were in a car, strapped to the passenger side seat. The white noise you heard was coming from the untuned radio. Your hand unconsciously gripped tightly around a soft fabric on your lap.

 _"Mikasa?"_

Mikasa's hands gripped tighter around the steering wheel, her gaze intensely set on the road ahead. Her lip twitched up baring her teeth, a low growl resounding from the bottom of her throat.

Her dark eyes flicked over to look at you behind thick black locks.

"[F/N]" she said with stern worry lacing her voice. "Did he hurt you?"

Your hand unconsciously touched the bruise around your neck. For some reason, you didn't _want_ to say yes. You knew that for your own safety, Mikasa needed to know what happened, but, in the back of your mind, something was telling you that you shouldn't say it.

"Did he?" Mikasa repeated, sporting a more urgent tone.

You squinted your eyes, tears forming at the edge of eyes as you looked out the window, white streaks across the bleak darkness as you passed numerous illuminating streetside lights. A pain stung through your eyes and in your head.

" **[F/N]**!" Mikasa yells, seemingly worried.

"The street lights are too bright."

"[F/N], Did. He. Hurt. You."

She provided a long pause of ample time for you to respond, but no words came to surface from you, they all got caught in your throat.

"My eyes hurt."

"[F/N]! Please tell me if he hurt you."

"No."

She looked at you, unsure. "He didn't?"

You shake your head in response.

She reaches a hand gently toward your neck.

"Then, what are these?" She asks quietly.

You quickly rear your head away, not wanting her to touch your tender bruises.

"Please, [F/N], tell me. I can't help you if you don't-"

 **"I don't need your help! He didn't do anything,** _ **so-so**_ **, JUST STOP!"**

Mikasa let out a small gasp as her thin eyes widen in surprise.

Even you were slightly surprised by that little outburst.

Mikasa's hand returned firmly on the steering wheel, her eyes staring fiercely at the road ahead.

"I-I'm tired... My head hurts..." You whisper.

"Please, get some rest [F/N]."

You nod slightly as you lean against the door, your head resting by the window, a pleasant chill running down your spine from the cool air brushing your face. You slowly doze off there, your consciousness fading away into that of nothing. Your mind falling once again into the black abyss.

xXxXx

 _You finish eating all the pancakes, but feel strange. You can't pin what it is, but it's making you feel dizzy and uneasy._

 _"How are you feeling my love?"_

 _"Better..." You mumble, barely audible to anyone but you._

 _Levi smiles warmly. "Good. I'm glad."_

 _your eyelids droop down, suddenly you feel very tired._

 _"Levi... I'm tired..."_

 _Levi smiles warmly and takes the now empty tray from off your lap. "That's fine my love. Sleep."_

 _You smile slightly at him, a genuine smile, and close your eyes. You lean back in the chair and stretch your arms above your head._

 _Levi's smile only grows, but it changes from its sweetness to something more sinister._

 _Your eyes snap back open to the sound of distant yelling, and heavy footsteps, set at a running pace._

 _Suddenly, the door slams open, you have to squint your eyes at the sudden bursting light. You can't identify the figure standing in the doorway, however._

 _Levi stares at the door in utter shock before his features contort into one of anger and hatred._

 _Your eyes close tiredly, you can't even keep them open... You just want to sleep..._

 _"[F/N]!"_

 _You hear someone shout out your name desperately, someone who busted down the door and came to save you._

 _You can hear more hurried footsteps from outside the door, and more yelling._

 _You hear a body hit the floor hard, and Levi growl; "Don't even try it."_

 _Something slams hard against a wall, before you hear a familiar, much more comforting monotonous voice whisper; "[F/N], are you okay?"_

 _You didn't have the strength left in your body to respond, as you felt your body being lifted._

 _You just wanted to sleep._

xXxXx

There was a loud ringing in your ear. That was the first unpleasant sensation you experienced before opening your eyes. The second was the pain that came with breathing. The third was the instant pain you felt in all of your muscles upon attempting to move.

You groaned in discomfort as your eyes slowly opened, you lifted yourself up on your forearms, [H/C] locks falling in front of your tired eyes.

Your eyes see darkness, though color slowly fades in as you push your body up. You can see you're in a bed, with silky white sheets tangled around you, but you're confused as to what bed you're in.

You turn your head to the right, to see Mikasa sitting next to the bed, staring at you with worry.

"[F/N]. Are you okay?"

You nod, slowly moving into a sitting position.

"I'm fine," you assure.

"You aren't hurt?"

"No."

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

"No."

Mikasa sighed as she stood from the chair set at the bedside.

"But, I do want to know one thing."

Mikasa stood paused as she waited to hear your question.

"What day is it?"


	10. Three weeks

**[AN] Sorry for the long wait! And, sorry for this one being so short. I promise the next one will be longer! I'll try to get postings on a regular, and maybe twice a week. I'll figure out the days, but they'd probably be Wednesdays and Sundays. Anyhow, enjoy! Please leave a review!**

* * *

Three weeks. _THREE. WEEKS._ That was how long you had been stuck in Levi's home. Three weeks. _How was I possibly there that long!?_ Mikasa rubs your shoulder as you come down from your panic attack. "M-Mikasa! H-how was I-I there that long!?" Mikasa's dark eyes are laced with worry as she tells you; "We tried to get you. Multiple times. But we didn't know you were in the basement. We searched all over the castle numerous times and were almost killed every time. We think he had you drugged to keep you there."

Your body shakes as the thought comes over you. Levi had drugged you... He attacked you... And you were somehow... Fine with it... Fine with it all... You aren't mad... In fact... You want to see him again. "Mikasa," you suddenly call, beckoning your worried ravenette's attention. "What happened to Levi?" She looks at you with utter shock. "Why do you want to know?" She asks, very shocked and suspicious. "I-I..." You try to think of something believable to make her think you want Levi dead. "I wanted to know if he was put in jail..." you say quietly.

Mikasa shakes her head. "No, sadly, he controls everything the police brigade does, and he wouldn't order them to capture him... That'd just be stupid..." You look at her with a questioning look, again asking; "Where is he? What happened?" Mikasa stays silent for a long moment. The silence bothers you. It bothers you a lot. You frown, and say; "Mikasa, what happened. Tell me." Mikasa is still silent as she makes eye contact with you. "He ran. We didn't even get anywhere close to catching him. I don't even know if he's in the castle. He could be anywhere for all we know."

You feel disappointed upon learning of Levi's anonymity, but you want to find him for yourself. You suddenly jump up, leaving Mikasa on the bed. "[F/N], what're you-" You interrupt her with a shrill shout of "I need some air!" You run toward the bedroom door but Mikasa jumps up to stop you. She grabs your arm, keeping you in place. "[F/N], wait. You shouldn't go out. Levi could be out there."

You tug your arm away, defending "I can fend for myself." You stomp out of the room, leaving bewildered Mikasa in your wake. "That girl worries me sometimes…" she whispers under her breath.

You run out the front doors, taking a big gulp of much needed fresh air. "This is what I needed…" you mumble, trying to convince even yourself of this lie of not caring to see Levi. You don't want to _want_ to see him. You want to see him, but you know you can't. If you do, there's a possibility of him kidnapping you again… But is it kidnapping if you consent…?

Before you can think much into it, a car pulls up in front of the house. Jean and Marco step out, Marco instantly yelling "[F/N]! What're you doing out!? Mikasa said you needed to rest!" You ignore him. Your attention is set intently on a raven-haired figure across the road, standing in front of a book shop.

Levi's blue-clad eyes lock with your [E/C] ones. The intensity of his stare has you stock still as Jean and Marco try to speak sanity into you. Levi blinks a few times as recognition sinks in. You still can't manage to move as Jean and Marco grab you by the arm and turn you around. All you do is twist your head to stare at Levi longer. As the front door are closing in front of you, you show the first sign of movement since you saw Levi.

You give him a large smile, and that is accentuated by the loud slam of the doors behind you.

 _...Is there something wrong with me? Why do I feel this way? Why am I attracted to a man who attempted to inflict harm upon me. Shouldn't that be an immediate turn off?_


	11. There he was

**[AN]** **Hello again! Another update! Yay! :D I have something to tell you, loyal readers, the story is almost over... Besides that, thank you guys SO MUCH for all your support! The story only has this chapter, and maybe a few more. I expect to get up to about fifteen chapters. It's a short story, I know, but it wasn't meant to be very long. Well, anyways, enjoy! Sorry for this one being short. The next one will be much longer! Please leave a review!**

* * *

Jean and Marco push you inside as you struggle and they ask what's wrong. Jean slams the door behind himself while you're struggling to escape Marco's grasp. "[f/n]! Please, calm down!" he shouts. " **NO**!" You scream. Mikasa comes out of the doorway of your bedroom. "[f/n]!" Mikasa shouts. "What's wrong?" she asks as if you aren't being held down by two men. " **GET THEM OFF ME!** " you shout shrilly. Jean and Marco finally back off, at least giving you enough time to breathe. "[f-f/n]?" Eren stutters as he walks through the doorway of the kitchen.

Eren walks toward you with his hand outstretched. Mikasa also begins to move in your direction. You backpedal, freaking out. You feel like everything is closing in on you, you feel surrounded. You have to get out of there. "I-I'm going out," you shout. " **D-DON'T FOLLOW ME!** " is the last thing you shout before you're sprinting out the door and slamming it shut behind you. You hear Mikasa shout your name, but you ignore as you huff and pant in the cold.

The thin air seems to just make your lungs heavy, and need more air. You walk down the gravel path, and around Marco's car. You cross the road and walk across the sidewalk, toward the cafe. You tell yourself you're just taking a stroll, but you subconsciously know that you're hoping to see Levi there, you're just denying it. Of course, the thought of _wanting_ to see someone who kidnapped you... Well... That's just not natural, is it? Well, he never _did_ hurt you, but he kidnapped you. But, the thing is, you were the only one _not_ scared. Mikasa, Eren, and Jean -the ones who came to rescue you- were the ones who wanted _you_ to leave. You would've stayed there. Of course, the fact that you were there as long as you were is... Scary. Levi is a very intimidating man, but you don't think he will hurt you. He did hurt Mikasa... But... No. You don't want to think about that.

You turn a corner on the sidewalk around a building. You sigh as you're beginning to feel exponentially calmer. You stare at your feet as you walk. You kind of expected someone to follow you. Of course, you _did_ scream at them not to follow you, but still... You were hysterical, they _should've_ followed you. Your chest clenches as you suddenly realize, you _needed_ someone to follow you. You can't trust yourself. You can't trust that you'll make smart decisions, and won't endanger yourself.

You turn to look behind yourself, just to check. All that you see is the small cloud of your breath. No one was following you. But, you realize that you didn't bring a jacket, and it's less than 40 degrees Fahrenheit. Your body shivers almost violently as you lurch forward. "Ah, god," you pant, your breath suddenly was gone. You straighten your back and stand up, looking forward, and seeing you're at the cafe.

Completely empty. How? No one's here... Are they closed? You walk up to the door and realize, yes, they are closed. You pout and plop down onto a cold metal chair sitting by an equally cold metal table. Your chin falls into your hand as your eyes lazily scan across the empty streets. Your eyelids droop closed with a sigh. "Ugh," you groan. "what am I supposed to do... I don't even know anymore..." You were so conflicted.

The reason you came out in the first place was to see if you could find Levi, but you aren't sure if you want to do that anymore. You _definitely_ can't go back. What _can_ you do? Sit here, out in the cold? Freeze to death? What choices do you even have? Your jaw clenches and unclenches as your eyelids flutter closed.

You sigh as you try to relieve the tension in your body. Everything's cold. **_Extremely_** cold. You're shivering, you're angry, you're conflicted, you're... Scared... Of what could happen. You're alone... You have no idea what could happen... And, it doesn't help that you're not exactly in your right mind.

"[f-f/n]...?" a voice gently asks.

Your eyes snap open, and there he was.


	12. Overwhelming

**[AN] Sorry for the long wait, I've been side-tracked with school, softball practice, managing my youtube and DeviantArt, and writing Iron roses, all while trying to beta read for other people. So, I've been a little busy, sorry guys. But, the story is _really_ close to coming to a closing, though. It's gonna be a doozy! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review! :3**

* * *

"[f-f/n]...?" a voice gently asks.

Your eyes snap open, and there he is.

"[f-f/n]? What're you doing out here in the cold?" Levi asks softly. Your bottom lip immediately begins to tremble, tears burning the corners of your eyes. Levi treads over through the thin layer of newly fallen snow as he pulls his green cloak off his shoulders. "[f/n]..." he starts. "Why did you come out here?" You don't answer him as he stands beside the table.

"[f/n]," he calls, sporting a more serious tone. You finally drag your eyes up to his. "[f/n], you shouldn't be out here, why did you come?" he asks softly, draping his green cloak over your shoulders. "You shouldn't be out here, with the cold, with me." You glare up. "What's that supposed to mean?" you ask with irritability. Levi sighs, and thinks over his words for a moment. "I'm afraid... I'm afraid you'll get hurt... Or..."

You push yourself up, palms on the cold metal table. "What do you mean!? That I can't make smart decisions? That I can't fend for myself?" Levi's soft eyes stare into yours as he steps toward you. You take a step back. "No, no! I'm just... worried..."

"I don't need your worry!" You shout. He takes another step toward you, hands out. You step back again. "Please, calm down," Levi whispers, gently placing his hand on your shoulder. "No!" you screech, shoving him away from you and stumbling back, the cloak falling off your shoulders and landing on the ground by your feet.

"[f/n], please! Listen, it's not that I don't trust you, I-"

"Oh, really!? Because it sure sounds like it! Why else would you be so influenced to come out here!?" you yell hysterically. "Calm down, please, calm down! I just-" he starts, stepping toward you again.

"I don't want to hear it!" you shout shrilly, stepping back, your shoulder blades bumping against the brick wall of the cafe.

"[f/n]!" a distant voice shouts. "[f/n], are you okay?"

Levi turns, seeing Eren, Armin and Mikasa walking around the corner of the cafe, Jean, Marco and a few others walking just behind. "[f/n]," Mikasa repeats again. "Are you okay? You just stormed off."

At this point you were fuming, chest heaving, [e/c] eyes darting from person to person, nails breaking the skin of your delicate palms, jaw clenching, [h/c] hair falling around your face.

Levi looked back to you, the look on his face sending shivers down your spine. He whispered your name. "I'm sorry... I didn't want to have to do this..."

For a moment, you question this statement, but the relentless anger pulls your mind from caring and you huff some more, sounding like a distressed toddler. "Mikasa, Eren, Armin, and all the rest of the idiots," you seethe. " **GO AWAY**. I don't want you here, so **leave**."

Mikasa seems taken aback for a moment, but she shakes that look off and deadpans, "[f/n], you need to come home. We're not leaving until you-"

" **WELL, I'M NOT COMING HOME! LEAVE ME ALONE!** " you practically screech, stepping slightly farther away from the group, sliding against the cafe wall.

"[f/n], please! You've got to come home!" Eren begs.

"[f/n], we're not mad, it's okay, just come home where it's safe," Armin soothes.

"Please, we don't want you hurt," Mikasa says, emotion breaking through her deadpan.

"No, no, no, no, **NO**!" you scream, pulling on your [h/c] locks. You think you'd feel more comfortable with Levi, despite your previous anger.

Levi strides toward you, and you reluctantly allow it. "Levi," Mikasa warns. "If you take another step, I will not hesitate to defend [f/n]." Levi glares at, now standing in front of you, actively defying Mikasa's warning.

She growls and takes a step toward him, only for her to be stopped by a hand on her arm. "Mikasa, please," Armin starts. "He's not doing anything to her, please don't endanger yourself." She turns around with hate in her eyes, not directed at Armin, or even necessarily Levy, but the fact that she can't attack Levi. She's so mad at just the thought of him being anywhere near you...

"All of you, need to leave," Levi warns slowly. "Hey, listen, buddy, we ain't leavin' till you step away from our friend!" Jean yells, Marco having to hold him back, much like Armin to Mikasa. "I don't give a damn if you don't want [f/n] around me, she wants her around me. _She_ came out here, _she_ stayed out here, she stayed out here with me-"

Eren takes two steps toward him, giving him a warning glance. "[f/n] just needs some sleep."

"No, I need you to leave me alone! I need you to not be telling me what I need! I need you to let me make my own decisions!"

Eren looks surprised a moment, but continues on, walking toward Levi -and in turn you- despite the warnings coming from the two he approached. Levi's hand reached toward his breast pocket as Eren insistently approached.

"I will give you one warning -and one warning only- stay back, or you **will** regret it," Levi spoke with such intensity that even Mikasa found fear resonating within her at his words. Eren only faltered for a second, now finding himself no more than five feet away from Levi.

"If you continue to approach, I will have no choice but to..." Levi trailed off, Eren taking another two steps. Eren was now far too close for his own safety, and you were beginning to worry.

You could now see Levi's hand by his side, having pulled out the item from his breast pocket. You couldn't definitively identify it, but you saw it shine in the dull sunlight.

"Eren, listen to him, back away," you warn him, but he refuses to listen to reasoning.

"I didn't want to have to do this," Levi whispers, raising his hand just slightly, the object he's holding now becoming visible to you from your point behind him, and presumably everyone else within eye's range.

He was holding a _knife_.


	13. My heart was in a glass jar

**AN: Hello! Another update! Well, I... I just... This chapter is... Wow...**

 **WARNING: STRONG VIOLENCE AND GORE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.**

* * *

"I didn't want to have to do this," Levi whispers, raising his hand just slightly, the object he's holding now becoming visible to you from your point behind him, and presumably everyone else within eye's range.

He was holding a _knife._

Eren stumbles back, looking shocked and horrified at the item in the prince's hand.

"No!" you shout, jumping forward and grabbing his hand.

Levi growls and rips his hand from your weak grasp, the knife coming dangerously close to Eren's face as the boy leans backward.

Eren's wide turquoise eyes stare into your [e/c] eyes.

" _I_ warned you, _**brat**_ ," Levi says, holding the knife up to the boy's neck.

" **TOUCH HIM AND YOU'RE DEAD,"** Mikasa shouts from afar, still being held back by Armin.

Levi smirks at her. "Oh, so you'd like to be the first one?" he asks. He strides over to her, past Eren, no one daring to interfere at risk of their lives.

A look of horror and dread comes upon Armin's face as he sees the man he feared walking toward him.

"Please, d-don't do anything, I beg of you!" Armin shouts, seeing the spark of insanity flash through the attacker's eyes.

" _Too late."_

Levi's arm swings across his body in front of him, the knife slashing through Mikasa's stomach. She gasped and sputtered, holding the wound as she fell to the ground.

Everyone stared in shock, no one had believed that he would actually do anything.

Your heart was beating out of your chest, your mind racing, eyes wide and searching for something, tears rolling down your cheeks.

" **MIKASA!** " you scream, falling to the ground on your knees and burying your sobbing face into your hands.

Levi, somewhat surprised at your very sudden outburst, turns to look at you.

Eren grits his teeth, tears brimming at the edges of his eyes as he helps Armin hold Mikasa up.

He looks up to Levi's turned face with rage behind his eyes.

' _The_ _ **BASTARD!**_ _He won't even look me in my eyes!'_ Eren thinks.

He stands, after making sure Armin had a hold of Mikasa and looked to Levi. He took a deep breath, before shouting, " **YOU SON OF A BITCH!** " and running toward the raven-haired man.

Levi turned swiftly, and before he could even see the attacker, Eren ran into him.

He coughed and sputtered, his body leaning against the shorter man's, unable to hold himself up.

Your hands shook, your body shivered and convulsed and your entire mind was still stricken with fear.

Levi looked down slightly confused himself. Levi pulled the knife out of Eren's abdomen, after doing so, pushing Eren away from himself.

The boy gripped his stomach as he fell to the ground, blood and tears spilling and dripping over his fingers. I slight sob slipped between his lips as his body curled in on itself.

Levi grimaced as he walked toward Eren.

"You… You… _**Bastard**_ …" Mikasa said through blood, glaring up at Levi as he walked toward Eren.

"Oh? So you still have some fight left in you after all. Well? Show me what gives you the right to act toward me that way. Show me the _strength_ and _bravery_ you have."

Mikasa's body shook with anger as her hands gripped her knees. She abruptly pushed herself up, but almost fell back down due to Armin's grasp.

"No! Mikasa! Please, stay! Don't do this!" Armin screamed and sobbed, burying his head into Mikasa's arm as he attempted to pull her back down.

"Armin, I **HAVE** to do this," she said, pulling her arm from his grasp and stumbling to her feet.

Her hand grips her abdomen as blood drips out, staining her shirt and dropping to the ground.

You feel so suddenly nauseous and repulsed, covering your mouth with your hand as you gag. You'd never seen or smelled anything so… Horrifying and… Absolutely disgusting.

You look up and see Mikasa nearing Levi. your mind screams no but your mouth doesn't say a word, you can't move, speak, act, you can't even think.

"M-Mikasa," Eren calls weakly. "P-please… Stay ba-ack…"

"Eren, I can't do that," Mikasa says as she finally stands face to face with Levi. And the bastard _grins_.

Mikasa grimaces and growls. Her fist clenches as she prepares herself to attack, but Levi -not being injured, and already being a better fighter than her- sees it coming and is prepared before her.

He sweeps her legs out from under her and grips her throat, slamming her hard against the ground.

He kneels beside her as his hands grip her neck.

"How's it feel to be at someone else's mercy? To not have power in your own life, to be… _controlled_?" Levi says with a sick, demented smile.

Mikasa coughs and sputters. Latching on to Levi's hand she kicks and struggles, more tears flowing down her cheeks.

She attempts to say something, but it just comes out as strangled squeaks.

"What was that? You'll have to speak up, I can't hear you," Levi mocked.

Levi watches Mikasa's face closely, and as her eyes dart to the side, he knows something has come arise.

Before he can look, he's being tackled to the ground by the two-toned weakling who Levi expected to stand by and watch his friends die, but no. Levi seethes in anger.

He grabs the 'horse face' by the shoulders, violently throwing him off himself, and jumps to his feet.

Jean follows suit, standing on wobbling legs, unsteady as he fears his knees will buckle under his own weight.

Levi flips the knife around in his hand, smirking at the boy. "You've made a grave mistake, _boy_ ," Levi growls out.

Your fists are clenching tightly, your blood is boiling, your head is throbbing and before you realize it, your feet are moving.

Levi slowly walks toward Jean, an evil glint in his eyes sending shivers down the boy's spine.

He grips the knife, readying it for an attack.

"You shouldn't have done that," Levi whispers, thrusting his knife forward.

Jean flinches and turns away, but someone is coughing in his place. As he opens his eyes, he realizes he wasn't the one stabbed.

"[F/N]!" he shouts, looking at you as you tumble to the ground.

He kneels down and holds the wound on your stomach as he looks around at the rest of his friends, Armin still cowering in fear.

Levi's eyes went wide as he stared past you, past Jean, past the buildings, past the horizon, into nothingness. Suddenly, he felt as if he could no longer control himself.

He gripped the handle of the knife bruisingly hard as he walked to Eren.

"Stand up," he shouted, grabbing the gravely wounded boy by the hair and pulling him to his feet.

Levi shoved the knife into his stomach once again and slashed across it.

He screamed loudly in pain before he fell silent as he hit the ground with a thud.

' _Oh god, he's dead…'_

Levi strode toward Mikasa afterward, planting his foot onto the brunette's head and shoving her face into the concrete.

"How does it feel, **TO BE AT SOMEONE ELSE'S MERCY?** " he asked while shoving his foot farther into the back of her head.

He felt a body slam into him from behind; the blond runt had attacked.

He grimaced and very quickly, effortlessly, stabbed Armin in the back from behind.

The young blond grabbed his abdomen and coughed in pain. Levi grabbed him by the hair and threw him to the ground, smashing his skull against the concrete.

He directed his attention back to Mikasa.

He knelt down and lifted Mikasa's head by her raven locks. Tears and blood dripped down her face all the same.

Levi smiled eerily as he brought the knife close to her face.

"Do you feel as though I'll give you mercy?" he asks with complete innocence.

Mikasa grimaces and spits on his boot.

Levi frowns and thrusts the knife into her eye.

She screams loudly in pain as he quickly pulls out the knife.

"I wasn't going to in the first place," he growls as he stands again.

He walks back over to Jean, huddled around you, and grabs him by his two-toned hair. He lifts his head and viciously cuts open his throat without a second thought.

Levi kneels beside you, placing the profusely bloody knife on the ground near you.

You were staring at the ground, but as the bloody knife comes into your view, you feel nauseous. You have to put a hand on your mouth as you gag.

Levi slowly pulls you into his arms, whispering softly;

"I warned you."


	14. And you broke it

**AN: Sooooooo... This is a small chapter... Not much happened... But... But yeah.**

* * *

"I warned you."

Had it all really been your fault? If you'd've listened to him, would all your friends still be dead? If you had gone home, would there still be a hole in your stomach?

Questions that couldn't be answered plagued your mind as Levi pulled you into his embrace.

Levi pet your hair as he whispered something in your ear, something you couldn't quite make out.

You feel numb, so numb. At first, you thought it was the pain starting to get to you, and your losing consciousness, but you realized that your mind felt numb.

Levi wrapped his arm under your head as he kissed your cheek.

You felt the sentiment behind his actions but you felt no response toward it.

You felt nothing. Your mind seemed numb to the world. Earlier you were crying, but now you seem to be null of emotion.

Your eyes blinked away meaningless tears as you looked up at Levi.

"[f/n]," he whispered. "Why did you make me do this… Why…"

He seemed to be showing more emotion than you. He seemed to show true grief, guilt for his actions.

Maybe he isn't all bad…

"[f/n], do you hear me? Are you awake? [f/n], answer me, answer me please!" His voice sounded more of a beg than a command.

You look up, directly into his eyes. There are unsaid emotions swirling behind your darkened eyes as you stare at him with such intensity that even Levi has to avert his gaze.

"[f/n]," he repeats. "Are you okay? Please, please tell me." Levi applies gentle pressure to the wound on your abdomen, reminding you of the intense pain.

You hiss as your body shoots forward, hands flying to the wound to grip the blood-stained fabric around it.

You curse under your breath as you turn slightly away from the abusive prince, though he keeps a hand on your left arm.

Hot tears are dripping down your cheeks again, clouding your vision and falling to the pavement.

Your arms are shaking, though you hold the crimson red-stained fabric with a steady grip.

Levi is right next to you, but you won't give him the luxury of looking you in the eye as you die.

The thought makes a rush of fear shoot down your spine and your throat feels burning as bile rises in it.

You cough as you lean forward more, covering your mouth with your hand.

Levi suddenly stands, and the combination of his hand still clutching to your shoulder, and the overall strength of his grip, he pulls you up with him.

You stumble and struggle to stand, finding difficulty just in keeping your legs from shaking. Though you'd rather punch him in the face, you inadvertently clutch to Levi's shoulder, the only thing steadying you on the Earth that appears to be swaying before you.

You look back to where your friends are; Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Armin; none of them making it out of this alive. You can do nothing as you are led away by Levi but stare.

Your hand grips the cold metal railing to steady yourself and attempt to pry yourself from Levi's grasp.

His hand slides off your arm and he shuffles a few more steps through the before he pauses and calls. He turns back around and walks to your side.

"[f/n]," he repeats, grabbing your arm that firmly grips the metal railing and tugging you by it. "C'mon."

You shake your head.

He looks at you almost in disbelief.

"I said," he starts, his grip tightening around your forearm. "C'mon," he repeated, prying your hand from the railing with a strong jerk of his arm, landing you firmly on your face on the snow covered grass.

You suddenly remembered it had snowed this afternoon… Before everything… Before…

You struggle to push yourself up as Levi walks over to you. He grabs you underneath your arms and lifts you, quickly landing you on your feet.

You yell out in pain but he ignores it as he effortlessly throws you over his shoulder to carry you away.

He turns his back on the numerous murders he committed, which leaves you staring directly at them.

Your eyes hurt, your throat hurts, your head hurts, suddenly, you forget about the wound in your stomach, the snow that falls lightly around you, and the hot tears spilling over your cheeks.

The only thing you think about, focus on, or remember, are the amazing moments you shared with all of your friends, and that you'll never be able to experience those things again.

You see movement, and your eyes flick over to Mikasa's gently shuffling body.

She sits up, her movements pained but fluent, and turns her head to you.

Dirt, blood, and tears cover her cheeks, pain is evident in her eyes, and the fatal wound in her stomach continues to pour blood, but despite all of that, she gives you a smile.

Your heart shatters.


	15. You loved me too much

**AN: And it comes to an end! I enjoyed writing this story, and I've finally completed it! I hope you enjoyed!**

x-x-x-x

Your tall heels click loudly against the linoleum floors as you walk down the long hall. Your delicate fingers curl around the fabric of your billowing dress, gripping it tightly in a fist.

You stop in front of a pair of tall oak doors and look up.

Even now, after all of these years, you still have a gut feeling that it's dangerous in this area.

You ignore that and lift a shaking hand to knock on the door.

The knock echoes throughout the near empty hall and the creak of the door as it opens is practically deafening.

An apprehensive maid opens the door, and you walk past her.

"G-good morning, ma'am," she stutters with a shaking voice.

Suddenly, a sharp smacking sound rings out from the back of the lowly-lit room. You leisurely look over, hearing Levi shout, "Don't do that to my son!" to a maid who looks afraid for her life, a stinging red mark glowing on her cheek.

Anger shows on Levi's face as he is about to say something else to the cowering maid, but when he looks up his face takes a complete turn.

"Ah, my queen!" he says lovingly, opening his arms.

You walk over to him and allow him to pull you into an all but warm embrace, making no reaction whatsoever.

"I'm glad you're here. I was just spending my weekly hour with Marcus, would you like to join?"

You look down and nod.

You join Levi on the floor next to a toddler, _your_ toddler. You reach your hand out and he runs toward it, clutching to your arm and getting as close as he can to you.

He looks up at you, his innocent eyes locking with your cold, dead ones. He holds your stomach and clutches your dress as you gently wrap your arms around him.

You show your son a bittersweet smile.

You watch as he plays with toys, writes numbers, letters, and words, draws and colors animals, and builds with wooden blocks.

He's grown so much older since last I saw him… You think, looking solemnly at his smiling face.

Levi smiles eerily at you.

"Enjoying your time?" he asks with no sincerity, only venom behind his voice.

"Yes," you respond happily.

You are allowed less time to visit your son than Levi. He visits Marcus weekly, while you are only allowed monthly visits.

Your son was born two years ago, and yet you've only been there for one year of it.

Levi stands, and your eyes follow his face.

"Servants," he calls placidly. The three women in the room scurry over in front of the king, the one blonde in the center of the other brunettes still with a glowing red hand-mark on her left cheek.

"Bring him back to the nursery," Levi orders, waving them off.

You love spending time with your son, but just the sight of him reminds you of the horrible, vile things that Levi did to you.

It sends a shiver down your spine.

Levi leads you to the door, calling down the hall for a butler.

The butler brings you back to your room; a hole in the wall with a lock on the door.

The metal door slams closed - the only thing made out of anything besides oak wood in this entire castle - sealing out all the outside yellow light.

The room you were kept in when Levi first took you away from your friends.

You walk over to the corner of the room, the only place you can hide anything; under your bed. You crouch down and pull a stool and rope out, both gathered carefully and quietly and set in the center of the room.

You are busy tying the rope as you step up onto the stool.

A lamp hangs above your head, a sturdy pipe above that.

You reach up as high as you can, having to pop up onto your toes to reach the pipe and tie one end of the rope to it.

You give it a hard tug with all your might, and the knot doesn't budge.

The other end of the rope hangs by your shoulders.

You grab the rope and pull it around your head. You tighten it just slightly so that the rope is not loose.

Your heart is beating faster and your breath is catching in your throat.

Your entire body freezes as you hear footsteps. You'd already been caught before, you couldn't let that happen again, and again, as it has.

You breathe out an unsteady breath as the footsteps fade.

"Here we go…" you whisper.

The stool lands with a crash on the ground as your feet hang above it.

x-x-x-x

"[f/n]! _[f/n]!_ "

Your shoulders are being shaken as your name is being shouted, but your mind is so dazed that you don't even acknowledge it.

 _ **"[F/N]!"**_

You're snapped back to your senses, laying on the ground, Levi above you.

Your neck and chest ache.

"One of the servants found you in here doing…" He looks off sidelong, rage boiling beneath his eyes. "I-I'm glad you're alright… [f/n]."

Tears pool in your eyes as it hits you; _I was caught, I failed again._

"C'mon, [f/n], it's time to get some dinner.

 _I failed, I failed, I failed…_

Levi stands and brings you up with him. You stand shakily on unsteady feet.

 _It will never happen, why will it never happen!?_

You and Levi walk down the hall to the dining room.

 _I will never see my friends again…_

 _I will never die._

x-x-x-x

 **Thank you all so much for reading, leave a review of thoughts if you'd like, if not, I still thank you for reading!**

 **;3**


End file.
